NARUTO One-shots
by Hinata234
Summary: A collection of Naruto One-shots (Maybe Two or Three Shots)
A/N: Hey guys welcome to my story. This is gonna be one-shot collection I guess. There is one OC named Aiko, she had long black hair and paleish skin and has a leather jacket and black shorts. So I hope you like it. Also I'm not a super great writer so if you want a very great, super detailed story I would probably go somewhere else. Oh and one more thing, in case you didn't know POV means 'Point Of View'

Chapter 1: Great Idea!

Aiko's POV:

"Hey Aiko, Do you wanna come train with us!?" Naruto asked. "Uh… Sure? I guess so. So where are we going?" I asked. "The stream." Naruto replied. The stream? The stream was where I met Naruto and the others. Naruto and I started walking towards and I couldn't help notice him looking at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked "Oh! Uhhh… Nothing just..." Naruto said. "Just what." I teased. "Nothing!"

We finally arrived at the stream after about a 10 minute walk. "Hey guys!" Sakura greeted. "Hey Sakura. Hey Sasuke." Naruto said. "Hey guys." I said. "Well let's start training!" Naruto said. Naruto and Sasuke walked away and started to train. "Hey Sakura. We should steal Sasuke's headband." I whisper. "Good idea! But why?" She asked. "Why not?"

Sakura's POV:

Well Aiko had this idea to steal Sasuke's headband. I wonder why she had this idea but I think this could be fun. "So what's the plan?" I ask. "You go up to him and annoy the hell outta him and I'll come from behind and untie it, grab it and RUN!" She explains. Good enough plan. I nod.

I walk up to Sasuke, who was punching a tree. "So Sasuke do you want to go out for dinner with me?" I ask. "No." He replied. "Please, Please Sasuke-kun. Come on you know you want to, Plea-" He stopped punching the tree and looked at me. "What part of no don't you understand?" I see Aiko walk up behind Sasuke and really quickly grab his headband and ran. Wow she is so fast even faster than Sasuke and he's sure as hell fast.

Aiko's POV:

Oh crap what do I do now? Sasuke is chasing me and I'm trying not to fall in the water. "I do not!" I hear Naruto yell. I wonder what Sakura said to him. I keep running and running until I tripped. Of course I trip! Out of all times it had to be now! "Heh it looks like I win." Sasuke said, looking down at me. I stand up and before I get a chance to run he grabs me by the arm. Our faces are 2 inches apart. Everyone seemed to go quiet. AWKWARD! I pull away and start running with a huge smile on my face. Wait why am I smiling?

Naruto's POV:

"So… Naruto you like Aiko huh?" Sakura teased. "Wha? No why would you say that?" I said. I'm clearly blushing. Ahhhh! Why am I blushing!? I don't like her. Right? No I don't. I can't its impossible. "You do! You're blushing. Ha-ha you look a tomato!" She said. "I do not!" I yelled. After about 2 minutes of Sakura being annoying and me bring right Sakura went silent then she started giggling. "Sorry Naruto looks like you got some competition." I look where she's looking to see Sasuke holding Aiko's wrist. Ahhhh! I'm gonna kill him!

Aiko's POV:

After running around for a bit I decide to end this. I'm gonna win! I quickly kick off my shoes. Sasuke is few feet behind me so I quickly take off my shirt. Good thing I put my bathing on beforehand. (Before I made the plan to steal Sasuke's headband.) So I was left in my shorts and bathing suit top. He caught up! I quickly jump into the water and start to swim away. "I win!" I tease "And holy crap its so god damn COLD!" "I wanna swim!" Naruto said. He jumped in and splashed Sasuke and I couldn't help but to giggle and his reaction. "What are you laughing at?" Sasuke asked me. He jumped in and nearly landed on me. "Hey watch it!" "I did." He said. Smartass. I still had his headband. "Ha I Win!" "Hey gimme that." Naruto said. He took the headband and threw it. Oh my gosh, Sasuke looks so pissed! I start laughing uncontrollably and he glares me but I keep laughing. Sasuke jumped behind me and untied my headband and swam away. "Hey!" Naruto and I both swam after him. Uh… Why Naruto going after him? Oh well. Sakura jumped in too and started swimming after us. This was actually really fun. I mean it's a pretty, sunny day, my friends are here, and we're playing a game. What more do we need? I caught up to Sasuke and tackled him. I pulled my headband out of his hand and held it up. "Ha I win. AGAIN!"

A/N: So I hope you like it. Oh and for copyright reasons and stuff I'm just gonna say I don't own anything except the idea of stealing Sasuke's headband. The idea of this story was actually a dream I had. NO JOKE! Well thanks for reading!


End file.
